Dirty birthday
by Skovko
Summary: It's Ashley's birthday and Seth and Baron sneak into her house after midnight, waking her up in their own special way. She's in for one hell of a night. (Part 6 of the Dirty series. Other parts are: Dirty wedding, Dirty party, Dirty girl, Dirty game and Dirty players.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 6 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**

A little sound of amusement left Seth's mouth as he saw the light being switched off inside the house. He looked down at the clock on his phone before looking up at Baron who had a look on his face that Seth was pretty sure was on his own face too.

"Still five minutes to midnight. It's not her birthday yet," he said.  
"We'll give her 30 minutes. She always falls asleep fast," Baron said.  
"It's gonna be so much fun," Seth chuckled. "You think she'll like it?"  
"I know she'll like it," Baron smirked.  
"Yeah, you're right. She's gonna fucking love it," Seth smirked too.  
"And lucky for us she always sleeps naked. It's gonna be so easy," Baron said.  
"Even more easy now that she's given us keys for her house," Seth said.

He stuck his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out his key to show it off with pride. He knew Baron had his own key too but it didn't make Seth feel any less proud. He had a key to her house which meant she wanted him to continue coming to see her and that made him excited.

What is was about Ashley that constantly drew both of them back for more, none of them could figure out. She just had _it_ , whatever it was. It wasn't like them to fall head over heels over the same woman and even enjoy sharing her more than having her alone. It just felt right. It was just the way things was supposed to be between the three of them.

"Ready to do this?" Seth asked.  
"Hell yeah," Baron grinned and held the bag up, shaking it a little so the sound of metal hitting metal filled the quiet night.  
"She's going nowhere," Seth laughed excitingly.

They walked over to the front door and Seth unlocked it. They quietly made their way inside, staying in the hallway while getting out of their boots and clothes. They didn't want her to wake up too early. Baron took the two sets of handcuffs out of the bag and handed Seth one of them. With a silent nod to each other they made their way to her bedroom.

They took a short moment to take in the sight of her sleeping. She was lying on her back, the blanket only covering her up to her navel, leaving her naked breasts exposed. Baron bit his lip and pointed at the closet. Seth quietly opened it and took out the shoebox with her sextoys. They moved around the bed so they were on either side.

They moved slowly and quietly, not wanting her to wake up until they were all set. Gently placing a knee each on the bed to steady themselves as the reached for an arm each. They knew the second the cold metal went around her wrists, she would start waking up, so they had to work fast. One last look followed by a nod at each other and they quickly grabbed a wrist each, slamming the handcuffs around them and chaining her to the headboard.

"What's going on?" She mumbled as she came to.

Her eyes were still closed but as she felt movement in the bed, someone lying down next to her on both sides, the blanket being ripped off her body, they flew open in fear. She yanked her arms downwards just to find that cold metal bore its way into both wrists.

"Ssh, it's just us," Baron said.  
"Fuckers!" She growled as she realized there was nothing to be scared of.

She was met with chuckles from both men and then they both wrapped a leg around each one of hers, pulling them apart and towards themselves, leaving her open and vulnerable, not able to stop anything they were planning to do.

"Happy birthday, Ash," Seth said lowly before his tongue ran up her ear.

She shivered by the feel of his tongue, a shiver that certainly didn't stop as Baron's hand went between her legs. He moved his fingers lazily up and down her folds, teasing her on purpose, drawing little mewls of frustration and lust out of her.

"Mmm Ash, already so wet and needy," he said teasingly.  
"Baron, please," she whimpered.

She tried pushing her crotch against his hand but they held her locked down with their legs and she let out a little frustrated sound.

"I love it when you beg," he laughed.  
"Please!" She tried a little louder.  
"What do you say, Seth? Has she deserved it?" Baron asked.  
"Maybe," Seth answered and reached his hand up to pinch one of her nipples.

She whimpered louder, her sounds so full of lust, sounds that could always drive the two men crazy. Baron pushed two fingers inside her and she whined and moaned as he thrust them into her a couple of times and then he pulled them out again with a chuckle.

"Baron!" She growled loudly.  
"Quiet!" He laughed and pushed the fingers inside her mouth.

She sucked on them hard, catching them between her teeth, making him feel even more horny. He had to grab her jaw and squeeze it to make her let go so he could pull them out.

"Bad girl," he poked her nose with his index finger.  
"Bad girls get punished," Seth said singingly before moving his mouth up to kiss her.  
"Indeed they do," Baron agreed.

She heard the sound of the vibrator before she felt it against her clit. She moaned out loud and tried to squirm around but she was locked in place while they had their way with her. Seth kept her mouth busy while Baron teased her with the toy. Just when she was about to cum, he moved it away and she let out a series of curse words into Seth's mouth.

"I don't think she liked that," Seth chuckled.  
"Damn!" Baron said. "Guess I better try again to see if I can do better this time."

The toy came back on her, quickly working her into a horny mess again, and once again he removed it just seconds before she would have cum.

"I hate you!" She growled.  
"Nope, she still doesn't like it," Seth laughed.  
"Third time's a charm," Baron said.

Once again the toy came back on her clit, making her moan out, begging for release without any words, just the sound of her moaning. He finally allowed her to cum and she cried out loud as he sent her over the edge. The toy was moved away and his hand grabbed her jaw, yanking her away from Seth's mouth and attacking her with his own. She felt Seth's tongue move down her body as he pushed himself down between her legs.

"Seth, please," she whispered.  
"What is it, birthday girl?" He chuckled.

He gave her a lick and she writhed.

"I'm still so sensitive," she said.  
"I know," he said.

His tongue hit her clit again, only this time it didn't stop after just one lick. He kept going, licking at her slow at first, making her whimper like never before. His hand moved closer and she felt one of her dildos being pushed inside her while he still worked his tongue on her. He sped up as her moans and cries grew louder, thrusting the toy in and out of her while his tongue showed her no mercy, pushing her over the edge for the second time in a hard orgasm.

"Ash, baby," he said as he pulled the toy out and started kissing his way back up her stomach. "You have no idea what you signed up for the day we first met."  
"I'm beginning to," she sighed happily.  
"And we're far from done," Baron said.

He moved down between her legs while Seth teased her nipples, biting, sucking, licking and pinching them. She heard the bottle of lube being opened and she wondered what exactly Baron was up to down there. The answer came five seconds later as he started pushing her double dildo into both holes.

"Baron!" She shriked.  
"Shouldn't leave your toys lying around if you don't want anyone to find them," Baron chuckled.  
"Just enjoy it, birthday girl," Seth said as his lips found hers again.

She whimpered as Baron started thrusting the toy into her, not sure she could take much more of this tormenting pleasure they were giving her. His tongue ran over her clit, giving her even more pleasure, and she yanked at the handcuffs in frustration, dying to run her fingers through both of their hairs.

"Guys, please," she almost cried.

Seth chuckled and leaned down to sink his teeth into her neck, refusing to let go, just biting down harder until she came for a third time, screaming out. His teeth left her neck and Baron looked up at her with a smirk on his face but he left the toy inside her. One look shared between the two men and yet again Seth made his way down, taking over the toy, starting to move it again.

"Please, no more. I can't take it," she begged.  
"Yes, you can. One last time," Seth said before his tongue landed on her clit again.

Baron's teeth caught one of her nipples, pulling it towards him, making her whimper from the pain while Seth delivered the pleasure. They had her just where they wanted and they knew it. His fingers moved over to tug on the other nipple. It was all too much for her to handle as she screamed out again as they made her come for the fourth time. Finally the toy was pulled out of her and she struggled to breathe.

"You assholes," she managed to get out with a little smile on her face.

Both men moved around so they were back in the start position on either side of her, gently running their fingers over her body while taking turns kissing her. They gave her enough time to catch her breath before they once again looked at each other over her body with a knowingly smirk on both of their faces.

"Ready for the finale?" Seth chuckled.  
"What? No!" She said in disbelief.  
"No birthday without actual sex," Baron chuckled.  
"I should have known," she growled.

She tried yanking at the handcuffs again, knowing it would do her no good. They chuckled at her and Seth reached for the lube. She watched him as he lubed up his dick and then Baron suddenly lifted her up just enough for Seth to slide under her. She felt his hands on her ass as he pushed her cheeks apart and then slowly he pushed into her, moaning softly in her ear, until he was all the way inside.

"Best ass in the world," he said and nibbled on her earlobe.

Baron moved up in the bed, positioning himself as good as he could, pushing himself inside her pussy. She moaned again, feeling like her body was about to give up on her completely as they started moving inside her.

Seth had his hands on her hips, thrusting up into her with small sharp thrusts. Baron wrapped a hand around her throat, staring her down while squeezing, while he thrust into her with long hard thrusts. She knew they weren't gonna let go until they had her cumming for the fifth time. She saw the dark look in Baron's eyes as he squeezed tighter and she closed her eyes as she came, almost not able to get any moans out as his hand cut off her airways.

Baron came first of the two men, pushing in as hard as he could while he growled out loud. He pulled out of her and left the bed, allowing Seth to grab her thighs and lift her up enough for him to better move. He thrust up into her ass at an insane pace, moaning and panting, cumming within a minute. He pulled out of her, let go off her thighs and moved his hands up to hold around her stomach instead. Baron moved into the picture again, finally unlocking the handcuffs and allowing her to get free. She rolled down from Seth with a groan and he followed her movements, his arms never letting go off her.

"I'm so fucking spent," she sighed.

Baron lied down on the other side of her, running his thumb over her lips, smiling softly at her. As rough as they could be in bed with her, just as gentle were they once they were done. A contrast she appreciated a lot. He moved in and gave her a short, soft kiss.

"Happy birthday, Ash," he said.  
"You want waffles or pancakes for breakfast?" Seth asked.  
"Both," she answered.  
"You deserve it after what we just put you through," he chuckled.  
"And I want a chocolate muffin from the bakery across the street," she said.  
"As you wish, birthday girl," Baron said and ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep now, Ash. We're gonna take care of you."  
"Mmm," she started drifting off to sleep. "How did I get so lucky to find you two?"

 **A/N:**  
 **I'm curious. Which word would you like to see after the word "Dirty" in the series? Leave me a review telling me what word is on your mind. Don't come up with what you want to see in this story because I like to let my own mind work that out. I just want one word. "Dirty _"**  
 **I can't make any promises that your word will be used but I'll take it into consideration.**

 **This oneshot is an early birthday present for tomorrow's birthday girl. She knows who she is. ;-) Happy birthday, you coffee and chocolate loving woman!**


End file.
